ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 642 (2nd April 1991)
Plot Pete wonders where Jackie is, he has not seen him all morning. Dot is intrigued by new resident Rachel. Grant and Phil are not paid for sending the fake money samples; Grant is disappointed. Rachel asks Kathy if she can advertise a room going spare at 55 Victoria Road. Hattie tells Lloyd that Etta is pregnant. Jackie tells Kathy and Pete he was questioned overnight by the police, who found stolen computers from the council in the old Dagmar building. Pete thinks it is the Mitchell brothers and goes to confront them. They tell him to look closer to home and he realises it was Ian. Rachel is angered by a phone call from her ex, Russell. Dot visits Rachel and introduces herself. Sharon wants to give Michelle some of the money for their sold flat. Hattie hints that she knows Etta is pregnant. Sharon visits Michelle to talk about her having a share of the money from the flat. Arthur walks in on their conversation and makes remarks on not wanting anything to do with a property that Den was involved in. Michelle disproves of Arthur's interference and discusses the situation with Sharon elsewhere. Sharon leaves the letter she plans to post to get the money for her and Michelle behind. Arthur notices the Queen is facing the wrong way on the stamp. He tells Eddie and Grant about it and Grant rushes off. Pete confronts Ian over stolen computer. Ian tells Pete he will not let anything get in his way to the top. Pete tells Kathy Ian needs to be taught a lesson. Grant finds Sharon at the postbox and tries to stop her posting the letter, but he is too slow. They wait by the postbox for the postman to arrive. Hattie tells Etta she knows she is pregnant. Phil warns Ian he and Grant will take him down with them if news they supplied him with the stolen computer gets out. Russell keeps phoning Rachel, irritating her. Etta confesses to Celestine she has seen Dr. Legg about their unborn baby being tested for sickle cell. Celestine cannot understand why she is being tested. Michelle sees Rachel about the spare room. Rachel gets distracted by another phone call from Russell. She is then seen burning clothes in the Square. The postman arrives and Grant and Sharon try to get the letter from him but cannot. Phil tells them he will help them retrieve the letter. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Eddie - Michael Melia *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jackie Stone - Richard Beale *Postman - Jack Randle Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Bridge Street Café *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Living room and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Arthur's powers of observation bring new hope for the Mitchells. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes